Raimon (GO)
This page is about the future Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO, for the Raimon team of the first three games, visit Raimon. ---- Like in the original Inazuma Eleven, the Raimon (雷門) team is the protagonist team of Inazuma Eleven GO. Uniform First Team Their team jersey has changed over the years compared to the Raimon team from the original series. Their jerseys are now a darker yellow in color, with white collars, and a blue stripe on each sleeve. This is fitted with blue shorts, with a yellow stripe running around the edge. The goalkeeper uniform is a dark bluish-green, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves, with a orange stripe going down each sleeve. This is fitted with dark green shorts. Their socks are blue —except the goalkeeper's which is orange —with white cleats. On the uniforms, the Raimon badges are imprinted on them. The captain's mark is colored red. The second goalkeeper uniform is orange with white on the sleeves and a bit of dark bluish-green. Second Team The second team's uniform design is exactly the same as the first team, but it is colored differently. Instead of yellow as the main color, the jersey is white, with blue collars and yellow linings. The shorts are yellow, with a blue stripe running around the edge. Instead of blue socks, their socks are white. In turn, the goalkeeper's uniform is green, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves. However, instead of orange, the stripes going down each sleeve are dark blue. Socks are blue. The captain's mark is green. Members First Team * Shindou Takuto (MF) (Captain) * Sangoku Taichi (GK,DF) * Matsukaze Tenma (MF,GK) * Nishizono Shinsuke (DF) * Kirino Ranmaru (DF) * Hamano Kaiji (MF) * Amagi Daichi (DF) * Kurama Norihito (FW) * Hayami Tsurumasa (MF) * Kurumada Gouichi (DF) * Minamisawa Atsushi (FW) (formerly) * Tsurugi Kyousuke (FW) (replaces Minamisawa Atsushi) * Mizumori Tatsuya (MF) (formerly) * Kosaka Motonari (DF) (formerly) * Ichino Nanasuke (MF) * Aoyama Shunsuke (MF) * Kariya Masaki (DF) * Kageyama Hikaru (FW) * Nishiki Ryouma (MF) Second Team (disbanded) *Ichino Nanasuke (MF) (Captain) (moves to first team) *Aoyama Shunsuke (MF) (moves to first team) *Hoshino Ryuuhei (DF) *Sakisaka Satoru (DF) *Abuyama Tamotsu (GK) *Ishikari Raita (FW) *Momoyama Gamon (DF) *Risu No (MF) *Shigeru Kanta (MF) *Kira Jyuugo (FW) Upcoming members to join New Raimon player game cutscene 2.jpg|Nishiki Ryouma Coaches * Kudou Michiya (formerly) * Endou Mamoru Trainer *Kidou Yuuto Managers *Sorano Aoi *Seto Midori *Yamana Akane Advisor/Counselor *Otonashi Haruna Hissatsu Raimon GO Hissatsu Hissatsu Tactics *Kami no Takuto *Ultimate Thunder Matches The following are the matches that the Raimon team has had. Raimon Vs. Kuro no Kishidan The Raimon had a hard time especially fighting against Tsurugi 's team. Tsurugi scored a point against Raimon by using his hissatsu Death Sword and his keshin. In the end, the Raimon team is overwhelmed by Kuro no Kishidan, and they lost 0-13. Raimon Vs. Eito In this game, Raimon is set to lose the whole game with the total point of 0-3, but in the end, Shindou Takuto made a score against Eito, making it against Fifth Sector's orders of having the game 0-3, but instead it was 1-3. Raimon Vs. Tengawara This is their first match in the Holy Road tournament. It was a rough match since the opposing team had a strong keshin but in the end the Raimon team won with a score 2-1. Raimon Vs. Kidokawa Seishuu In the episode 8, it is seen the Raimon team play against Kidokawa Seishuu in the last Holy Road's final, but loses 2-1. Raimon Vs. Mannouzaka The match is still starting, but the opposing team has a strong keshin belonging to their goalkeeper. In the end Raimon won with a score 3-2. Raimon Vs. Teikoku In the semi-finals, Raimon played against Teikoku, but two of the opponent's players have Keshins. Raimon won 3-2 thanks to Tsurugi's arrival. Raimon Vs. Kaiou After the game against Teikoku, the Raimon team play against Kaiou in the finals of the Kanto Region Holy Road tournament, but all of the opposites players are SEEDs. Raimon finally won due to Tenma's keshin with 4-3. Raimon Vs. Akizoura Challengers This is the first match that Kariya Masaki is playing. Raimon won with 1-0. Raimon Vs. Gassan Kunimitsu In the 1/8 finals, Raimon played against Gassan Kunimitsu, but the goalkeeper has a Keshin and Minamisawa is now playing for Gassan Kunimitsu. In the match, Kariya revealed he is a SEED but was actually messing around Kirino and revealed he wasn't. Raimon won with 3-2, with Tsurugi's help at the end. Raimon Vs. Hakuren In the 1/4 finals, Raimon will play against Hakuren (GO). Trivia *Otonashi Haruna is one of the advisors. *Managers were named according to seasons in Inazuma Eleven, but in GO, it is on the basis of colours. *In the movie, it can be seen that there are three new additional members of the Raimon team. *In the match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu, three unknown players are in the Raimon team, but they are never seen in the anime again ; they were replaced by Hayami Tsurumasa, Mizumori Tatsuya, and Kosaka Motonari. *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, you can play with Tsurugi, Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, and Kirino. *In Episode 020 (GO), Tenma plays as a goalkeeper. *Like all the GO teams, this team´s uniform are 1-11 starting from goalkeeper to forward like in their formation and their bench has 12-16. Category:GO teams Category:Raimon GO Category:Holy Road participants